Disarray
by Runic Knight
Summary: [Complete - Final Fantasy VI] Celes has always wondered where her powers come from, so she sneaks into the Esper Containment Centre. She encounters Kefka and her heart is suddenly in danger. But she still has much to do, like fall in love.
1. Part 1 of 3 Unwanted Discoveries

Type: Three Parts, Alternate Universe   
Genre: Romance / Tragedy / Drama   
By Runic Knight (Pange XD)   
Rating: PG-13 to R, just in case

**Disarray** _Part 1 of 3_ Unwanted Discoveries 

"So this is it? I thought they were supposed to be beasts. This one looks so human." A young girl of fourteen pressed her nose against the glass, whispering to herself in amazement. The slim girl, clad in her white nightgown, looked ridiculously small compared to the size of the Esper capsule in front of her. She stared through the murky fluid in the capsule at an Esper, who did not have much of an age difference from herself. "It's pretty amazing how much she looks like a real human girl! This one is so different from the others." It had vibrant green hair entangled around its entire body, covering its humanlike form.

She didn't really understand this fascination with Espers that prevailed in Vector, even after living there for over four years. She had never been a studious girl before she moved into her dreary room above the lab and was forced to study and train by the scientists of the Facility. Instead, she had always chosen to play outside in the mud with the boys and even go on the occasional treasure hunt in her hometown on the Northern Continent. These Southerners were so strange in comparison to what she was used to. All she knew was that magic must have been quite important to them, since Espers were the reasons she had been imported to Vector in the first place. Life in Vector had forced her to adapt.

Sprinting down the long corridor towards her right, she made a mental note of the assortment of creatures she could spot in this small area of the Magitek Research Facility. They looked more like lifeless animals than the powerful creatures people around her made them out to be. She didn't have a long time left to savour this forbidden area. She held a brass key ring in her hand, spinning it on her fingers as she wandered around - she would have to return the keys before Cid woke up and discovered her. It was 2AM, and all seemed to be quiet. 

She couldn't help but return to gaze at the green haired creature. She leaned it to read a small, metal plaque attached to the base of the capsule. "'B. Terra. Morpheus Half Esper of Mystic Gate.' So you were taken away from your home too, huh? I bet you miss your family." She lightly pressed her hands against the glass, closing her eyes for a moment. The glass was warm.

A loud knocking sound against the side of the glass broke her concentration with a jolt. "This isn't a place for a child." Her eyes flew open to see the Esper inside open her dark green eyes abruptly, shaken by the sudden noise; sapphire met emerald. The banging continued, and the Esper flinched back against the farthest pane of glass. The blonde girl turned to face the perpetrator.

"Kefka, it's you!" Coming from him, his words were an insult. "Child? You're only two years older than me; you're as much of a child as I am, if not more with your attitude."

"Look at her cower, Celes!" The seventeen year old boy laughed, suddenly making a grotesque face at it. The Esper closed her eyes and faced away from them.

"What are you doing here?" She ignored his remark, placing her hands on her hips indignantly.

"I could say the same thing." He grinned, mimicking her pose. In a shrill voice he cried out, "What are you doing here? ...And what in Ifrit's name are you wearing?"

His words echoed through the hallway, and Celes' hands quickly jumped from her hips to his mouth to stifle his sounds. "Shh. He'll hear you." He looked at her strangely, then bit her hand. She gave out a short shriek and pulled away with a low cry, "Kefka!" The keys fell to the floor.

"You can't silence me." Kefka whispered and laughed noiselessly, complying with her demand for quiet. "The door was slightly ajar and unlocked, so I let myself inside. I assume that your little grandfather hasn't given you permission to be inside?"

"He surely hasn't given you permission either," she responded cooly. She looked down to her wrist where a mark remained from where she had the final injection for her final magic infusion. The power of ice flowed freely through her veins. "All I wanted to know is what the power I have gained comes from, and the source is the only place to start out. I had to see these creatures for myself, whether I had permission or not."

"So we both agree that we are here against the policy of our superiors. I simply want to know why such a young and defenceless girl would be out wondering around in a man's world at night. Such idiotic behaviour."

"Young I may be, but defenceless I am not." Celes smiled slyly. "Besides, you are not so old yourself and could be mistaken for an intruder, especially with your ridiculous clothing choices." She couldn't help making a jab at his bright green coloured cape which flowed to the ground covering most of his red, patterned pajamas. "You look like you have come from some other world to steal the secrets of the Empire for your own endangered species of lunatics."

"Gee _golly_," Kefka growled sarcastically. "Your insults pierce me like the jaws of a Vector pup. Whether or not I am here or not, the fact remains that you were the one breaking and entering. For all you know, I'm here to stop what could very well be the terrorist activity of a young girl against her Emperor. Perhaps I am just a hero!"

"Perhaps you are just a jester's fool," Celes countered.

Kefka took a few steps in a circle around her, then stopped to face her and leaned close. "Do you who you are talking to, Celes? As of today?"

"No, I don't know who you are, Kefka." Celes' misanthropic nature returned as she began to walk back down the hallway, growing tired of his games.

He caught her wrist before she could get too far and twisted it in his hand, pulling her back to face him. "I'm no longer equal to you in status in the program, Celes. I am now your superior as the most successful test subject of the magic-infusions. How about that?"

"So what?" Celes answered, inhaling breath sharply at the mad look in his eyes. She quickly looked away, closing her eyes as she faced her left. Her free hand was poised behind her back, almost as if she were preparing herself.

"I now work under General Leo for the magic division, training of all the participants of the Magitek program including the training of that little Esper girl you seem to be so interested in. One day I'll be in control of the physical combat division too, if he dies and no one reaches his rank. I could achieve this honour even more quickly if I were to dispose of him secretly." He tightened his grip on her wrist and lifted his other hand to her chin, forcing her to face him. She blinked her eyes open.

"You plan on killing General Leo?" She whispered, "He was one of your schoolmates; you're friends! You looked up to him in training and wanted to be as strong as him with the sword, especially since he's only a year older than you with the skills of a sword master." Though she didn't show it through her body language, she was panicking. 'He's crazy. He's crazy! I need to get out of here!'

"You're very much like that Esper girl." He laughed. "You have a lot of power, why else would you be shipped into the country from an enemy region illegally? Your parents will be really proud of the mayhem their little girl will cause." Celes' hand behind her back had worked a small object out of a concealed pocket in the interfacing of her nightgown, designed for such an occasion. She carefully pushed on a small latch, struggling while he spoke. "You, from the north, and she, from some sort of mystical gate to another world. But, like that Esper girl against her confinement, you haven't found the strength to fight back against us, your enemies."

He nearly rested his head on her shoulder, placing his lips close to her ear as he whispered, "It really is sad, but I must admit, it is quite lovely to see the fear in your eyes. Your skin is _so cold_, Celes." His breath tickled.

Click. The sound of metal springing out from its handle resounded throughout the hallway. Kefka, recognising the sound immediately let go of her and jumped back as an enraged young girl stood before him wielding a small pocketknife. She had swung at him clumsily, obviously not trained in the arts of hunting, but narrowly cut her target on the hand which had seconds ago held her face. A few droplets of blood splattered her pure white nightgown.

Now, with both hands free, she clasped them together with an incantation, dropping her knife in haste. Kefka, with his hand slowly dribbling blood down his arm, countered by beginning his own incantation. As she had started earlier with a lower level spell, her magic rushed out of her body first, freezing his fingers in their motion, stopping his building of power in its tracks.

"Is this what you call _a man's world_?" Celes stated idly as she walked away, proud of her actions. "I may just be a girl as you said, but you are not a man; you are a mere boy who stands in my way."

The feel of flames licking her back surprised her greatly, and she found herself starting to run on instinct. 'How could he, with his hands immobile?' Her body became cool to fend off the heat, and she became colder and colder as the heat around her became warmer. Her legs felt so cold she wondered if they were still attached to her body.

And still she ran until the feeling of flames disappeared.

"That's your problem, Cel." Kefka laughed as he began to chase her, his pointed shoes clicking against the floor and his little nickname for her sounding particularly wrong. "You're too hasty, too proud, and think too highly of yourself."

The sound of his shoes clunking against the floor had shorter intervals of time between them than the pounding of Celes' slippers against the metal panelling on the floor. She was being outrun fairly quickly, so she tried to increase her speed.

Soft-bottomed slippers were in no way appropriate for running, as she soon found out as one of her slippers flew off. She tripped on it, sprawling onto her back.

"In your mind, you're always the winner, aren't you?" She did not reply. Kefka slid to a stop beside her gracefully on the shiny metal floor. "You tired, Celes?"

"Shut up!" Celes yelled in a hush whisper. She was scared but still kept her wits about her, thinking that it was better to not call attention to herself by the Imperial guards. If she was found in here, she had no idea what could happen to her. 'Please, just go away, Kefka. I don't need this.'

"You stopped the bleeding when you froze my hands." He grinned. "And, unlike you, I don't need my hands to be in working order to do magic. Like I said, we're different strengths now, you and me. My mind is far superior to yours. You'll need to work on this if you want to get anywhere in this country."

Her hands searched the floor frantically.

"Looking for this?" He held a knife between his fingers, twirling it in spite. "My, my, Celes, you certainly are not prepared mentally for this kind of expedition." He hurled the small weapon across the corridor, hitting but not smashing the glass of one of the sleeping Espers.

She pulled herself up by her willpower, but froze when she looked down. Coming out from the bottom of her nightgown were two red legs, her feet covered in boils. It was shocking to see such a sight when she was used to seeing the smooth, pristine legs.

"Ah, you finally noticed? It's a little disappointing; I've always wanted to touch them, but now I've gone and spoiled it all. Oh well, there is far more available for me to have." He laughed in his sinister way.

Her face flushed in anger and one of her hands instantly slapped him across the face with a cold and brutal hand. He recoiled and gave a stunning reprisal, forcing her to fall back against the hard, metal floor. It stung her far more than it had him, and she lifted a hand to her cheek and felt blood.

"You - you're -"

He grabbed her hands and leaned over her body. "I'm calling the shots now, Cel."

"How can you do such a -" He silenced her with his lips, pressing hard into her to muffle her voice. His repulsive taste entered her mouth. He shifted her wrists into the grasp of only one of his hands so he could feel the shape of her small frame beneath his fingers.

She writhed and twisted under his touch. Finally his mouth grew tired of hers and pulled away. However he used it as a third hand, ripping the front buttons of her nightgown with his teeth. His hand found one of her breasts and her angry spit found his face at lightning speed. "Don't touch me!" she cried, louder than a whisper. She was becoming less and less concerned about her illegal entrance into the Facility and became more worried about her personal safety.

"You'll pay for your disrespect soon, Celes." He let go of her body to wipe the saliva from his face. He cruelly rubbed the remains of it into her neck before he gave it a quick nip. Celes tried to focus on her magical energy, but she still couldn't do it with her hands out of commission. She wanted to scream out in pain as she felt teeth sinking into her chest.

He seemed to read her mind. "Scream if you want to, incriminate yourself in order to incriminate me. I dare you! Do it!"

She began to feel heat again, the flames of his spirit begging her to give in or die. She could feel tears coming into her eyes under his hateful gaze, but she held them back. She didn't want to be seen as weak, for she knew that he would punish her for that too. They had been friends - sort of, in their unique argumentative way - for years in the Magitek Program, and this was how it was going to end? She had dreamed of being a General one day to lead the country she resided in to glory, whether she had to betray her homeland or not. She had wanted to fall in love.

The heat was becoming unbearable.

"Celes, I want to hear you scream!"

She couldn't scream, her vocal cords were unwilling to give into Kefka's sick game. In her head, however, she was yelling her brains out, but knew that no one would ever hear her pleas. She concentrated on her magic again, even though she knew it was futile. She suddenly cried out an icicle attack spell.

Nothing happened related to her magic spell.

In front of her eyes Kefka had been pulled back from her, losing his grip on her wrists as he flailed his arms. He escaped the arms of the rescuer, but rushed to cover his face when the sound of magic executing erupted behind him. His hair frizzled as he became surrounded by electric bolts. Celes scrambled back the moment she realized she was free from him, pressing her back against the nearest Esper containment tube.

"Leo." Kefka growled out as he attempted to stand, tripping on his charred cape.

"Kefka." Leo stood wearing a night cloak over top of his own brand of regal-styled pajamas. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There is no meaning," Kefka informed him simply with a short laugh.

"Get out of here now," he demanded.

"Yes, _sir_." Kefka placed the emphasis on the word mockingly as he walked out of the room, his heels clicking against the floor.

Leo looked towards the dishevelled teenaged girl who looked scared out of her wits. She held the scraps of fabric from her nightgown over herself to decrease her skin exposure. She hid her face in shame.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 1; Completed June 28th 2004, Revised and Uploaded June 30th 2004.   
Ah, this story is a depressing one. Dedicated to my best friend Steph because she thinks my stories are too happy. _Ha! Happiness is not exactly in this one, my friend!_   
Ahem, please excuse my outburst. Since you've gotten this far, why not give me a review and tell me if this sort of depressing story is working out for me? Thanks! =9


	2. Part 2 of 3 A Love That Couldn't Be

**

* * *

Disarray** _Part 2 of 3_ A Love That Couldn't Be 

"Here, Miss Chere." Leo removed his cloak and gave her it, careful not to stare at her.

She took it gratefully and wrapped it around her body. It was warm.

"Are...you alright?" Leo carefully chose his words, unsure about the entire situation. He had merely left his sleeping quarters for a drink of cider and heard a female voice chanting an incorrect icicle spell from a room which was supposed to be locked up tight at night. It was his duty to the Emperor to investigate. He assumed Kefka's advances were unwanted, but then, some girls may have disturbing tastes.... He tried not to think about anyone with Kefka.

Celes tightened the cloak around her and tied the sash. "Yes, I am. ....Ah, I lost it!" She lifted her hands to her cheeks, her face filled with worry.

"It?" Leo coughed on her words. "Er...do you need to be taken to the nurse to be...checked out?"

Celes blinked, unsure of what he meant. "What? I'm fine, I think. Besides my feet, they feel like they are still smouldering. "I lost the keys! Please, help me search!"

"So it wasn't Kefka who brought you here?" Leo asked, surprised. He had been certain that Kefka had brought her here thinking that it would be the perfect place to remain undisturbed for such an activity.

"No, no, forgive me, but I wanted to see where my ice powers came from. I just had to look! But now, Cid will kill me if he finds out I've taken the keys and lost them!" Celes didn't wait to hear if he was angry with her; she fell to her kneels and inspected the floor. She was childishly distraught over such a thing. "I also can't find my pocket knife. It has a red handle, do you see it anywhere?

Leo wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be angry at the young girl so he gave in and helped her look.

Celes emerged triumphant with keys in hand. They were a little dusty from being kicked underneath the Esper containment capsule of the green haired girl who had originally intrigued her.

"I suppose I can rest easy now that both of my troubles have now been dealt with. I'll just forget about the knife, it didn't cost me much."

Leo stared at the blonde girl standing before him with the small smile on her face. He was amazed that she could maintain such spirit after Kefka had acted as he had with her. "Let me walk you to your room."

"You know, I didn't need you to save me, and I don't need you to walk me to my room. I was about to free myself when you came in," Celes said haughtily, "but thanks nonetheless. I'd kind of like the company though."

Leo smiled as she carefully locked the door behind them as they went upstairs to her sleeping quarters above the lab.

They reached her door, and she looked down at his cloak. "Oh, you'll need to get this back."

She began to undo the sash but he stopped her knowing what little there was underneath it. "Um, why don't you go inside your room and bring my cloak back to my room another time?"

"Oh, okay. Sure. Where is your room?"

"Do you have a piece of paper? I'll write you directions."

"Hey, I know my way around this place like the back of my hand! All I need is your room number."

"Oh, yes of course." He told her the number and she smiled. "I'll be there later then."

* * *

She was true to her word, arriving at his door early in the morning dressed in her magician's training uniform which was required for the classes she took for the Magitek Program. She knocked on the door and waited. Finally, Leo opened his door. He was drinking his morning cider which, she noticed, was half empty.

"You certainly are an early riser." Leo said, somewhat startled. "Four thirty AM and already awake."

"Well, not really, I couldn't get to sleep, so I was practising some magic. I still can't get that one icicle spell right, it's the only one I can't seem to master."

"I'm sure you'll get it soon enough."

"Well, here's your cloak back. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning. I'd better be off to train again."

She turned to leave but he stopped her. "Wait. Have you ever thought about getting into swordplay?"

"No, I haven't been taught to wield a sword in my life. Magic is enough for me. Why would I want to start?"

"You're only a magic user, Miss Chere. You're a sitting duck when it comes to situations where you cannot use your powers."

"Sorry for not being trained otherwise." she said rather rudely.

"I know, I know, I'm not trying to insult you. I was the same way at your age. I was trained to use the sword, and I am a master at it. However, there are plenty of situations where my sword would not be readily available, and I'd be defenseless. It's all about balance. Such as today. I didn't have any weapons on me, but since I trained with magic and my fists as well, it was alright, and I was able to save you."

She raised an eyebrow at his final comment.

"Helped you, helped you," he corrected himself and she nodded.

"I really was defenceless, wasn't I? Kefka told me when he discovered me earlier this morning that it was dangerous to be out at night in the facility. He warned me that I shouldn't be so trusting, but I didn't believe him, and look what almost happened. I was scared, I was really scared. With my hands disabled, I couldn't do a single thing. In any other situation, I could have avoided his flame with my own defensive magic, but I was stuck in a river with no oars."

"Hey, hey," Leo said gently. Celes had tears in her eyes again, and was making an attempt to hide it. "Come in and sit down. You can have some breakfast."

She gave in and joined him at the table, hiccuping a little. She felt like such a child as she drank back some orange juice he poured her.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Teach me how to use a sword?"

"Yes, for defence. I've got the perfect thing for you. Have you ever heard of a Runic blade?"

"I've heard of runes, but never of this blade." She shook her head.

"I hadn't expected as much. What do they even teach in those classes anymore?" Leo laughed a little. "It's a blade with runes scribed on the side, and if you have a magical touch, it can be used to absorb magical attacks derived from Espers and convert it back into magical energy for you to use. It's quite useful."

"That really does sound like it would be."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"I'd like that, I want to be able to protect myself in the future. Are you a good teacher?"

"Well I'd hope so, since I have to lead the training of every man in Vector who joins the Imperial army. But I guess we'll have to wait for the current war to get off the ground before we can judge my teaching skills."

Leo led her down the hallway, and she was amazed by how much larger his quarters were. She had a bed, a couch, and a wood stove in one room, then a small offshoot of a bathroom on the side. Each of his rooms were fully furnished, and although small, were very private. He opened a door at the end and was amazed to see that it was an equipment room which was set up like a showcase. Not a speck of dust lined any of the glass cases protecting each item.

"Impressed?" Leo asked with amusement at the look on her face.

"I'll admit that," she breathed out as she touched the handle of an exquisite looking sword. She noticed the carvings in the side and knew at an instant that this must have been one of those Runic blades.

"Go ahead, pick it up," he guided.

She lifted it awkwardly out of its case and tried to hold it with flare. She wasn't exactly successful so he positioned himself behind her and moved her hands to the right places with his. "Like this." She felt like she was glowing as she stood so close.

He taught her the necessary spells, he taught her the proper stance. She wanted to learn more.

Hours had past and Celes realized that she was late for her _real_ classes. "Thanks for your help today, for everything." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now don't go thinking I'm some love-starved young girl falling for her teacher! It's just to thank you."

She beamed and ran off to her class, hoping she wouldn't get scolded. Leo shook his head with a silly smile on his face. She definitely was an interesting girl.

She had completely forgotten that Kefka was now her class' instructor, and he was particularly difficult with her compared to the other students.

* * *

Leo was really growing on her, and she came to his quarters often to learn more and more about physical combat. She trained with him nearly everyday for two years, and eventually found herself climbing the ranks of the military ladder. She passed Kefka's status of military trainer, joining Leo as a General, becoming the youngest Imperial general at the age of seventeen, and the first female at that. With the gain in status, she attained her own Imperial General sleeping quarters beside Leo's rooms.

To celebrate, Leo had a surprise for her. "Celes," Leo called, no longer calling her by her last name, "there's something I want you to have." He gave her the sword they had been practising with over the last few months.

"Your Runic blade?"

His Runic blade had been their connection for such a long time, and he had wanted to give it to her from the beginning when he first laid eyes on her. But he knew that as long as he had it in his possession she would always come to his quarters to ask him to train at any hour of the day. This pleased him. But while spending so much time with her, he gained confidence that even if he didn't have the Runic blade, she would still come to see him.

"Yes." He gave the blade one last touch for good luck, then placed it in her hands.

"But Leo, I couldn't take it from you!" She was shocked that he would even suggest it. "I thought you had said that this is a family heirloom? You couldn't be serious, giving away something as important as that to someone outside of your family line."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Confusion crossed her features as she held the blade close to her body.

"I thought that one day you would become a part of my family. Celes." He pulled a little velvet box out of his jacket pocket and held it out to her.

The din of the blade crashing into the floor reverberated against the walls of the small room.

"What is this? Leo?" She stepped back from him, nearly tripping over the blade.

"I'm in love with you, Celes. Since I saved you that day, I knew that I wanted to protect you from harm's way. You're the delicate little bird I want to spend my life with."

Mixed emotions flooded her mind, sending signals to her brain and her heart. First, a feeling of relief, that her clandestine feelings had been returned. However, something about his confession infuriated her. "Is that how you see me?" Celes could feel herself getting angrier. "As a weakling who needs a strong man to teach her how to survive in this world? I was letting my heart be taken away in you, but that's not how it is!"

"Cel, I didn't mean it as a negative connotation -"

"Then how did you mean it, Leo? How did you mean it?" She flinched at the sound of the nickname, 'Cel', it had been what Kefka had always called her during their years of friendship. "And why must you call me that? Why now?"

"Listen, I just want you be safe and happy, whether or not you're with me. I thought that you felt the same way I felt about you, with the way you always acted around me." He clenched the little red box in the palm of his hand. It had never even been opened.

"I did feel the same way about you, Leo! I still do. But I thought that you saw me as a person with real feelings as an equal. And whether or not I wasn't strong when we met, I thought that you saw my inner strength and spirit. I think I've been wrong about you this entire time." Her emotions betrayed her, allowing tears to escape from her eyes.

She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to hide from him, but she continued. "I saw your spirit immediately. I had been calling that day for someone to come and find me; I didn't want to give in to Kefka's demand for me to cry out in pain. I wouldn't do it, but inside, I wanted to give up and die if he was going to go through with his intentions. And then you appeared, and I believed that you had heard me by whatever miracle."

She picked up the blade and placed it in his empty hand. "Listen, I do love you, but I must decline your offer. I don't need your shelter and security."

Celes pulled open the front door, leaving Leo standing in shock. Their loving friendship had suddenly turned into nothing.

**Author Notes:** Part 2 of 3; Completed June 28th 2004, Revised and Uploaded July 2nd 2004.   
sniffles One part left folks, the extremely short epilogue! It'll be out very soon!   
One of the purposes of this fic was also to explain why the magician Celes became a Runic Knight. (my user name, see, see?)


	3. Part 3 of 3 Epilogue

**Disarray** _Part 3 of 3_ Epilogue 

The great Emperor Gestahl stood on a large pedestal in front of a large crowd of people numbering in the thousands. It was a war rally, firing up the spirits of the commoners who wanted changes in their lives. On each side of the pedestal Imperial generals stood. In the background, a man dressed in colourful clothes waited and watched, ready to steal the position of one of the two generals.

"Our country is taking on a force that needs to be reckoned with, the world. Our very existence relies on technology, but for the longest time, our society has been in a rut regarding development. The scale has been teetering softly between the two strongest forces in the world, Vector and Figaro. But for once, that scale needs to be tipped. We have been developing the power of Magitek, which will swing authority in the world's politics our way. The freshly trained Magitek forces will be led by our two most powerful generals, Leo and Celes. We will prevail!"

The crowds cheered feverishly, never knowing that the two generals standing before them were allies in war but now stood as enemies in love.

The brightly dressed man hidden in the shadows swiftly executed his target by throwing a small pocketknife with a familiar red handle.

Leo fell forward. Celes screamed. Vector was thrown into disarray.

* * *

**Disarray **- Complete

* * *

**Author Notes:** Part 3 of 3; Completed June 28th 2004, Revised and Uploaded July 4th 2004.  
I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to Fire Aura for being my constant inspiration. (huggles)


End file.
